New Beginning's
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Jessica finds out shes pregnant again and Nash gets an opportunity to open a second vineyard , They leave Lanview and move to the west coast to start a new beginning.
1. Prologue

A/n: I'm very disappointed with what the writers are going to do to the Brennan clan , So I decided to write a story of their storyline progressing without what the writers of the show plan to do,this story will focus on Nash/Jessica but,there will be appearances by selected Lanview characters, enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

_**New Beginnings **_

Summary: Jessica finds out shes pregnant again and Nash gets an opportunity to open a second vineyard , They leave Lanview and move to the west coast to start a new beginning.

Prologue

Jessica exited the doctors office both excited and worried.She'd just found out she was pregnant.Sure she was happy about having another baby , and new Nash would be too,but she worried about her hepatitis C, specifically that she could pass it to her unborn child , or Nash. She got into her car to go pick up Bree from Vicki's house, then to meet Nash at the diner for Bree's birthday lunch. She parked her car then walked over to the front door of Lanfair . Opening the door she walked into the kitchen and found her mom and Bree laughing at David Vickers attempt to amuse the baby.

"Hi, Mom" Jess said embracing her mother.

"Hi sweetheart , how was your appointment?" Vicki asked

"Fine, David what are you doing here" Jessica asked changing the subject, not wanting anyone to know she was pregnant before she told Nash, first.

"Came to talk to Vicki, saw the little one and thought I'd wait till you got here to see how my livers doing" David said grin on his face.

"It's doing fine, I gotta go meet Nash,I'll see you later Mom...It was nice to see you again David"

Jess said . Then left , carrying Bree. She strapped her into her car seat, in the backseat, and drove toward the diner.She walked in and saw that Nash was still in his meeting, so she sat at a booth and waited for Marco to come over and take her drink order, but Antonio approached her instead of Marco.

"Antonio, what are you doing here?"

"Marco had to go to court and Mama is sick, so I'm filling in"

"Oh, I hope Carlotta feels better" Jess said feeling a little awkward especially since Nash would be joing her shortly.

"So what would you like?"

Antonio said going into waiter mode, all the while thinking about Talia and the secret meeting they'd set up later that day.

"I'll just have a diet coke for now, I'm waiting for Nash, hows Jamie doing?"

"She's fine, shes spending time with RJ right now he took her to see the new chronicles of Narnia "

"Thats good"

Jessica said. There was a moment of awkward silence till Antonio cleared his throat then spoke.

"I'll go get you your drink" He said

"Thanks" Jess said then turned to see if Nash was done. He was grinning while shaking a man's hand.He then spotted Jess and walked over to her still grining.

"You won't believe the news I just got"

"I've got news too , but you can go first" Jessica said curious.

"The vineyards profit is doing so good , the want me to run a second one!"

"Really, thats so great Nash!" Jessica said giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah but,theres just one thing...the vineyard is in California"

"Oh..." Jessica said excitement going out of her voice.

"I told them, I'd talk with you first , I'll admit I want you and Bree to come with me it'll be only a year, year and a half , but if you want to stay in lanview,I understand your family's here ,and I wont ask you to leave them,if you don't want to"

Nash said running his hand over his daughters head. Jessica thought for a moment and clasped Nash's hand in hers before looking at him lovingly and speaking.

"Wherever you are,thats where I wanna be,yeah my family's here but,I've got my own family now, you Bree and the baby I'm carrying, as long as I have all of you I'll be fine. "Jess said caressing Nash's face.

"Have I told you how amazing you...wait did you say ,baby" Nash asked shocked.

"Yeah, I just found out ,I'm pregnant!"

"Really, thats amazing" Nash said then kissed her. He was excited, they hadn't planned this but, having his vineyard buissness was all about leaving a legacy for his child , now it would be for his children.

" I love you, and you"

Nash said kissing Bree's forehead , then touching Jess' stomach .Their family was growing and soon they would have a new beginning in sunny California.

* * *

A/n:Thats it for now , this is my first OLTL fic and Ive only been watching OLTL for about three or four years, so please let me know what you think , reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated,please no flames , they hurt more than help a writer. I wont be able to post the first chapter till the wk of June 9th because I go out of town tomorrow , you can add to my alert list to see when I update, thanks for reading.

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	2. Saying goodbye to Lanview

_**A/n: **So, I took a hiatus and now I'm doing a second attempt at continuing to write this story , with no Nash/Jess on the show , inspiration is kinda hard ,but I'm gonna do my best, I hope you enjoy the first chapt its short but I'll try to make them longer as the story develops, also I am not a fan of Nat and Jared, Clint or Nora, so there may be slight bashing toward them, later on in the story._

_**Thanks to :**_

_Storywriter and SkyMaiden and IcePrincess87 _,_for reviewing the prologue , I appreciate it and hope you like the first chapter and also anyone who's added this story or me to their alerts_

_**-Pessi.Rom**_

**Chapter One:** **_Saying goodbye to Lanview_**

Jessica looked around her and Nash's room making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Today they would be leaving Lanview and moving to Napa, California . They would be renting out their house in Lanview , and had hired someone to oversee the Lanview vineyard .They had so many wonderful memories together in this house, it was her first real home away from Lanfair and the Buchanan mansion.

Viki had thrown a goodbye party for her Nash and Bree the day before at Lanfair , all her family and friends were there and for once they had, had a party without any of the crazy drama , that Lanview was famous for ,or rather or her family was famous for, she would miss her family but, was happy to be away from the drama that seemed to follow her and her family around ,she was broken out of her reverie by the sound of her husbands voice.

"There's your mommy." Nash said walking into the room carrying Bree.

"Hi, sweetheart, ready to go on the plane?"

Jessica said taking her daughter from Nash and walking out of their bedroom and into the living room. She took one last look around the house then followed Nash out the door, locking it behind them for the last time. Jessica stopped a moment glancing longingly at the house, she turned back around and knew that she was making the right choice , not only for herself but, for her family as well.They drove to the airport and boarded the Buchanen jet , that would take them to Napa,California.

As the plane took off Jessica stared out the window looking at the city below her,the city where she was born, raised , married her current husband and started her own, now expanding, family. The plane rose higher and higher and before the view of Lanview was completely gone, she whispered five words.

"So long Lanview , hello Napa."

* * *

_**Five Hours Later**_

"Jess, wake up we're about to land." Nash said gently waking his wife.

"That was fast , I feel like I just closed my eyes " Jessica said opening her eyes and smiling at her husband.

They plane landed and they De-boarded, as soon as they got off of the plane, they felt the intense heat and sunshine that was Napa. A rental car was waiting for them and after putting their bags in the trunk and placing Bree in her car seat , they then hit the road to drive to their new home. Nash and Jessica had found a house through a long distance realtor and after looking at several houses virtually on the computer they'd found the perfect house, three miles from their new vineyard. Nash had made a trip to see the house a week before ,while Jessica had to take care of some things in Lanview ,he'd told her all about the house.

"I can't wait to see the house !" Jessica said excited as their GPS announced that they were a mile away from their destination.

"Your going to love, its even more amazing in person." Nash said equally excited.

They arrived at the house . A windy medium sized driveway led to the house, which was a two story Victorian style house with four bedrooms three upstairs one downstairs and three baths ,two upstairs one downstairs, it had been built only five years before , despite its antique architecture, it was painted beige and green. a set of stairs led to a porch that encompassed the front of the house. Jessica took a sleeping Bree out of her car seat, then she and Nash walked up the steps and stopped at the front door, Nash took out the key and opened the front door.

Jessica gasped as she walked inside, all of their furniture, which she thought wouldn't be coming till the next day was set up and there was a banner that said welcome home , that she suspected Nash had , had set up when he'd flown here the week before. Seeing all their things in the new house immediatly made it feel like a home,their home . Especially since she had expected to find an empty house when they arrived.

"Surprise!" Nash said smiling at his wife.

"Nash, it looks amazing, how'd you do all this , you were only out here for two days." Jessica said looking around, he'd even put up their family photo's on the wall.

"I'll admit I had a little help." Nash said smiling.

"Your amazing, you know that. " Jessica said moving closer to him.

"That's what I've been told." Nash said giving her a quick kiss. Bree suddenly stirred and Nash took his daughter from her mother.

"I think someone wants to nap some more" Jessica said when Bree started to cry and rub her little eyes.

"Then we should take her to her room." Nash said smiling and heading for the stair case at the end of the hall.

Jessica followed him up the stairs and into a hallway the first door the passed was bathroom and across from it was Bree's bedroom. All her furniture toys and clothes were set up in the room which was painted pink with princess wallpaper. Nash placed her in her crib where she immediately held onto her favorite teddy bear and fell asleep. Nash pulled her blanket over her and kissed her little forehead. While Jessica watched him smiling at how much he loved their little girl.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Nash said when he turned around and caught Jessica starring at him.

"Not yet." She said seductively walking closer to him and kissing him passionately.

"What was that for?" Nash said when they broke the kiss for air.

"For being my sweet handsome husband. " Jessica said.

"In that case I've got one more surprise for you" Nash said leading Jessica out of Bree's room and back into the hall they went down one door .

"I was thinking this could be the new baby's room" Nash said opening the door.

Inside the room were a couple of unisex clothes and toys a dresser for the new baby's clothes and a box with a picture of a baby crib on it, the walls were white.

"I was thinking we could put the crib up together, since I didn't get to do it when Bree was born" Nash said looking at Jess.

"I think thats a great idea, and when we know the sex we can paint the room " Jess said.

"Yeah, thats why I told the painters to leave it white" Nash said.

"Do you have anymore surprises for me , Mr.Brennan" Jessica said thinking about the room she hadn't seen yet.

"You bet!" Nash said smirking and leading her across the hall to the masterbedroom.

"And here we have the master bedroom." Nash said looking at her seductively.

"I can see that. " Jess said biting her lip.

Their lips crashed together and their clothes were gone before their bodies crashed onto the bed. They made love, for the first time in their new house.The next day would be the start of their new lives, their new begining in Napa.

* * *

_**A/n:** So I started this when I put the story on hiatus and worked on it the whole weekend and came up with this not sure when I'll have a new chapter up, cause school keeps me pretty busy and tired but inspiration strikes in random times so it might be sooner then you or I think, I do use the alert system so you can add me or this story to an alert list thanks for reading, a review and or constructive criticism/ideas for where this story should go next is greatly appreciated, please no flames they hurt ,more than help a writer._

**_-Pessi.Rom_**


End file.
